


【SK】魂魂欲睡（友情番外车）

by Liqing



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liqing/pseuds/Liqing





	【SK】魂魂欲睡（友情番外车）

＊＊＊＊

singto半睡半醒间，感觉到一双柔若无骨的手温柔的在他的脖颈处游走，指尖调皮的轻点喉结，在锁骨处来回轻抚，这种若即若离的触感让singto舒服又有点微妙，察觉到这只手大有顺着睡衣衣襟往下摸的趋势，他睫毛微颤，藏在皮肤毛管下的血液因子都因此跳动起来。

singto睁开眼，抓住了那只作乱的手。

撞入对方有些慌张但又如小鹿般无害的眼神，singto定定看了半晌，这才意识到手上的触感凉凉的，不似人类，他已经握了有半分钟了，但还是没有温度。

“kit？”

singto试探性的唤了一声，惊觉手里一空，singto握拳，却什么也抓不住。在往上看，眼前的人已经开始逐渐透明了，singto甚至能透过他的身体看到他身后的窗台上的盆栽。

singto眨了眨眼，看到Krist的眼神有些呆滞，失神直愣愣的视线不知看向哪里，放佛在思考眼前的情况。

只见他的全身像老旧电视机上闪回的雪花一样，一闪一闪的，透明度也忽高忽低，他现在很不稳定，singto想。

看他的样子就是也不知道怎么会变成这样，虽然有很多不明白，但singto还是温柔的伸出手，嗓音带着安抚人心的力量缓慢说道：“kit，你先不要慌……”

“我在这里。”

Krist愣了愣，神色逐渐平静下来，也伸出一只手虚虚的摊在singto手掌的上方，却迟迟没有放上去。

“我……我也不知道我怎么又……”

变成了他们第一次见面的样子，那时候的Krist躺在医院，灵魂出窍般的赖在singto的房间里，他们因此结缘。

期间闹出不少笑话，还有很多悲伤的事情，一度以为再也见不到对方。

想到那些过往，Krist深吸一口气，不再犹豫的把手轻轻放在singto的手心，在触碰到人体温度的一瞬间，就像飞鸟回到巢穴，Krist感到前所未有的温暖。

singto有些惊讶，他记得之前kit这种形态时很难触碰到实体，现在却……

眼前的Krist还是呈透明状，只见他狡黠一笑，突然没了踪影。

singto正纳闷他去哪了的时候，突然身体如同被电流穿过，不对，准确的说是感觉有一股凉凉的流水般的触感划过他的皮肤，裹在在睡衣衣服里调皮的游走，速度很快的抚过全身。

singto被冰的倒吸一口凉气，Krist从裤管钻出，凝聚成了人形站在singto面前。笑的有些得意，一副等待夸奖的样子。

singto看着有些好笑，“你还能这样呢？”

Krist点了点头。

“那你知不知道你刚刚碰到我哪了？”

“哪……”话刚说出来Krist脑海里就想到刚刚在singto的身上玩耍时经过一处火热硬挺的地方……脸瞬间爆红。

Krist也不是未经人事的小孩了，他们在一起之后singto教了他很多……那个地方Krist在熟悉不过。

singto饶有兴趣的看着Krist涨红的脸，心想kit这个形态居然还会脸红，心下瞬间像被什么击中了一样。

singto眸色深了深，掀开被子意有所指的耍流氓道：“你是不是应该负责？”

看着男人隔着睡裤因晨勃的那处，Krist犹豫了一下，不一会又在singto面前消失，singto心中一凛，很快察觉到微凉的手附上了他的火热，睡裤鼓起一大块，下身集中带来的别样触感让他抖了一下。

力道时轻时重揉搓，把握的恰到好处，但其实只要一想到是kit在给他打飞机，singto就有种想要射精的冲动。

似乎觉得还不够，下一秒singto就感觉进入到了一处温热的地方，又有些粘稠湿润。但他什么都看不到，应该是口腔，他猜。

“kit……”

singto有些慌乱的想阻止，却摸不到Krist的实体，根本无法制止他的行为。

随即而来的是快感迅速飙升，直冲头顶，singto眯起眼，他的阴茎在狭小口腔内越涨越大，Krist的小舌灵活细致的舔过柱身每一处，笨拙的吸吮打转，像吃冰棒一样吞吞吐吐。

singto什么都看不到也摸不到，因此感官似乎放大了三倍，能切身的感受到Krist在给他口交，偶尔传来细小的吸吮声和水声让人把持不住，这种色情的场面就连看过五十度灰的singto也觉得很刺激。

singto忍耐的青筋直冒，克制住自己不往Krist的喉咙里顶，然而Krist却用力的吸了一口，singto差点缴械。

他深吸了一口气，还好忍住了，他想。

“kit，让我看看你。”

Krist听话的显出全身，身体一点点变实，趴在singto的双腿之间，嘴里还含着singto的阴茎，正在卖力的吞吐。

singto眼神深了几分，像奖励乖孩子似的抚摸Krist的发丝，突然沉声道：“够了。”

很快位置颠倒，singto把Krist放倒在床上，轻柔的吻了吻他的唇瓣，然后扒下了他的居家裤，看着他白皙修长的双腿都陷在柔软的被褥里，singto满意极了。

singto再次亲吻Krist，两人的身体紧贴着，不容忽视的硬邦邦的那处抵住了Krist的肚子，龟头在衣服上滑下一道湿痕。singto的舌头不安分的滑进Krist的嘴里，侵略口腔里的每一处地方，找到藏在贝齿后的软舌追逐嬉戏，富有技巧的深吻让Krist口里的津液急促上升，两人分开时拉断一缕银丝，再看Krist嘴角都是湿湿的，被吻懵了的状态。

singto嘴角含笑，开始抚摸Krist的全身，他知道Krist喜欢哪里被摸。

Krist的确被吻得有些缺氧，脸色都开始发红，身体在singto的触碰下慢慢也恢复了温度，漂亮的双腿有些害羞的想要交叠，挡住私密部位。

尽管如此，singto还是看到了Krist小巧挺的笔直的那处。

眼神一暗，singto脱掉Krist的衣服，用手指轻点胸前两点，察觉到Krist的身体微微抖了一下，乳头还没开始摸就已经硬成小果粒了，暴露在空中急需爱抚。

“kit好敏感啊……是不是吹箫的时候就有感觉了？”

Krist在singto不轻不重的揉捏下哼了两声，腿也不自觉的打开，嘴上却嘴硬道：“才没有……唔……”

singto的唇舌在Krist嫩白的锁骨处流连，留下一串湿湿的吻痕，含住乳首，舌头富有技巧的舔弄打圈，不一会这里就变得肿胀更加敏感，轻轻一碰就引起Krist细碎的呻吟。

“啊……”Krist忍不住动了动臀，脚趾难耐的摩擦床单。

“别急……”

singto轻声安抚，扒开Krist的双腿，极其色情的在大腿处啃吻，然后拿过床头的润滑剂倒在手上，顺利探入一指，白色膏状物和不知名液体融合在一起，显得粉嫩穴肉越发诱人，小穴张张合合的似在邀请。

singto很快加到三指，在内壁弯曲手指动了动，惹得Krist喘息连连。只是对于空虚的小穴来说这还远远不够，singto拔出时都能感觉到穴肉紧紧吸附着手指不让他离开。

“进……进来……啊！”空虚瞬间被填满的快感刺激的Krist尖叫出声，singto这次没打招呼直接按着他的腰就是一挺而入，捅入湿淋淋的小穴最深处。毕竟他也忍耐了很久。

与预想不同的是即使Krist表层肌肤温度不高，但这里面依旧火热滚烫，紧致的内壁让singto满足而又享受的吸气，不一会就在润滑的推动下畅通无阻的律动起来。

从缓到快，每一下都顶入最深处敏感点，Krist急促的呻吟起来，像打开了某种开关。随着singto的律动叫的越来越大声，“啊——啊啊……嗯！……”

在他的呻吟下，singto插得越来劲，整个人覆在他身上动作粗暴起来，捅得屁股上浊白色的润滑液溅了一片，两边的囊袋也用力的拍打在他的臀上，胯部撞击得肉体啪啪作响。

“啊啊……啊、停、停下来！呃啊……太深了……”不一会Krist就带着哭腔求饶，出口的声音却不由自主地变成呻吟，敏感的身体似乎开关全被打开。

singto抽插的速度越来越快，似打桩一样插了数百下，Krist很快在这猛烈撞击下向高潮节节攀升，忘情的张着嘴呻吟，任津液横流，呻吟像流水一样控制不住地溢出，整个人都沸腾了，最后在一片迷乱中射了出来。

singto按紧他屁股，用力将性器一挺，享受地深埋在不停收缩的肠壁包裹里达到了高潮。

内射的快感让Krist爽到瞳孔涣散，高潮后的Krist眼里漫起氢氲水汽，片刻的失神后才聚焦。

singto射后又用力抽插了几下，似乎要让那精液涌进他身体深处，没过一会又硬挺挺的抽插起来。

Krist如水底海草一般无意识的随着singto的动作晃了几下，随后挣扎起来：“不行了……不要……”

被欲望冲昏头脑的singto顾不上Krist弱弱的哀求，只知道埋头苦干，在一次次激烈的进攻下，Krist喉咙里冒出断断续续的呻吟，“啊……不要了……呜，出去！”

“乖……马上就好……”singto在Krist的脸上安抚似的轻吻，下面的动作却丝毫不减。

Krist的身体突然又像雪花电视机一样闪现，透明度时不时的降低，singto一愣，他的阴茎刚刚一个深挺穿过了Krist的身体和床单来了个亲密接触。

恋人在做爱时突然消失怎么办，singto有些凌乱的思考这个问题，大脑似乎也从欲望中清醒了不少。

“kit？”singto试探性的唤了一声，他可怜的小singto还在冒着清液，急需继续下去。

“唔……”随着一声弱小的回应，Krist的身体又慢慢浮现出来，浑身赤裸的瘫在床上，身体上是红痕密布。

Krist浑身被汗水浸润得湿淋淋的，但他的小穴更湿，乳白色的液体流得到处都是，有的是润滑液，还有singto射进去的精液，杂乱得一片淫靡。

singto意识到他做的有些过了，但看到这幅景象还是很禽兽的吞了吞口水。

其实他上了一个不明生物好像本来就够禽兽的了。

++++++++++++

不过他还来不及想接下来怎么应对这个混乱情况，白光闪过，他放佛被一股混沌的力量强行拉走。

躺在床上的singto惊醒，身旁的Krist迷迷糊糊的转了个身，口齿不清的询问道：“怎么了……”

singto一把抱住Krist，紧紧搂在怀中，有些后怕的又微妙，“kit，你还是这样好……”

实实在在的在他怀里，没有什么比这更有安全感的了。

“我……我好像做了个梦……”singto犹豫的开口。

Krist早就被这动作弄清醒了，回抱住singto，埋在他的怀中。

“别担心，那只是梦。”

Krist的眼底深了几分，其实他也做了个梦，还是个春梦，只是这么羞耻的事谁会说啊！

一个人做梦是梦，但是当两个人进入同样的梦境，经历相同的遭遇时，是不是梦，这就难说了。

 

 

END


End file.
